Golden Fantasia/Image Gallery
- Steam Trading Cards = EVA OMK Steam Trading Card.png|"A Victory for the Endless Witch!" - Card description. The Seven Sisters OMK Steam Trading Card.png|""It's not fair that only Lucifer is playable!"" - Card description. Saury Meal OMK Steam Trading Card.png|"Nobody could possibly enjoy this!" - Card description. Forbidden Fruit OMK Steam Trading Card.png|"Was George always this ripped?" - Card description. THE BLUE TRUTH OMK Steam Trading Card.png|"A meta-world battle." - Card description. Lily witches OMK Steam Trading Card.png|"There are thousand worlds, maybe one of them is yuri-tinted?" - Card description. Revealed Truth OMK Steam Trading Card.png|"At least one mystery was solved." - Card description. - Trading Cards (Foil) = EVA OMK Steam Trading Card Foil.png|EVA (Foil Version) The Seven Sisters OMK Steam Trading Card Foil.png|The Seven Sisters (Foil Version) Saury Meal OMK Steam Trading Card Foil.png|Saury Meal (Foil Version) Forbidden Fruit OMK Steam Trading Card Foil.png|Forbidden Fruit (Foil Version) THE BLUE TRUTH OMK Steam Trading Card Foil.png|THE BLUE TRUTH (Foil Version) Lily Witches OMK Steam Trading Card Foil.png|Lily Witches (Foil Version) Revealed Truth OMK Steam Trading Card Foil.png|Revealed Truth (Foil Version) - Trading Cards' Artwork = EVA OMK Steam Trading Card Art.jpg|"A Victory for the Endless Witch!" - Card description. The Seven Sisters OMK Steam Trading Card Art.jpg|""It's not fair that only Lucifer is playable!"" - Card description. Saury Meal OMK Steam Trading Card Art.jpg|"Nobody could possibly enjoy this!" - Card description. Forbidden Fruit OMK Steam Trading Card Art.jpg|"Was George always this ripped?" - Card description. THE BLUE TRUTH OMK Steam Trading Card Art.jpg|"A meta-world battle." - Card description. Lily Witches OMK Steam Trading Card Art.jpg|"There are thousand worlds, maybe one of them is yuri-tinted?" - Card description. Revealed Truth OMK Steam Trading Card Art.jpg|"At least one mystery was solved." - Card description. - Booster Pack = GF_Steam_Trading_Cards_Booster_Pack.png - Emoticons = Emoticon OUG Battler GF.png|"Flip that chessboard around!" - description/Common Emoticon OUG Beatrice GF.png|"ahaha.wav" - description/Common Emoticon OUG EVA GF.png|":p" - description/Uncommon Emoticon OUG Kanon GF.png|"Not even furniture, man." - description/Uncommon Emoticon OUG Siesta GF.png|"The best Chiester." - description/Uncommon Emoticon OUG George GF.png|"A fabulous gentlemen in distress." - description/Rare - Badges = Level 1 GF badge.png|Level 1 Badge: The Detective Level 2 GF badge.png|Level 2 Badge: The Gretel Level 3 GF badge.png|Level 3 Badge: The Golden Witch Level 4 GF badge.png|Level 4 Badge: The Witch of Certainty Level 5 GF badge.png|Level 5 Badge: The Witch of Miracles Level 1 GF Foil badge.png|Foil Badge: The Black Detective - Steam Backgrounds = Worlds no.1 mom and Erika GF Steam Background.jpg|"'Load the shotgun, Maria!' 'Uuu!' ' ''" - description/Rare Shannon & George GF Steam Background.jpg|"George truly has lived a hard life." - description/Common Ronove & Virgilia GF Steam Background.jpg|"Sensible and stylish" - description/Uncommon Kannon & Jessica GF Steam Background.jpg|"This isn't the time for a concert, my lady!" - description/Uncommon Chiester & EVA GF Steam Background.jpg|"'I am the Endless Witch! Victory belongs to me!' '...Whatever you say, chief.'" - description/Rare Bernkastel & Lambdadelta GF Steam Background.jpg|"Time for a tea party!" - description/Uncommon Battler & Beatrice GF Steam Background.jpg|"Without love, it cannot be seen." - description/Common Ange & Lucifer GF Steam Background.jpg|"Furniture from 1998." - description/Common }} Category:Image Galleries